Swept Away
by thepretender1031
Summary: What if Ororo and Logan were trapped on an island in the South Pacific? (I know this is probably an overused plot, but c'mon it's 'Ro and Logan!?)
1. Intrusion

Disclaimer: Ororo and Logan belong to Marvel comics and I don't own any of the mentioned X-Men characters in this story. A/N: This story was inspired by the new Madonna movie, "Swept Away", which is a remake of an Italian movie. I chose to use Ororo and Logan because they are one of my favorite couple pairings and I thought Logan's personality would give the original character the "chauvinist" and "unruly" side a more vivid image (also Logan is suppose to be tall in this story!). Ororo on the other hand would have an uptight almost snobbish manner and especially prominent around Logan, in which she becomes really nasty and mean. Btw, the words between the asterisks * means thoughts.  
  
SWEPT AWAY  
  
"Intrusion"  
  
The gleaming white cruise ship of the Cortana, sailed luxuriously across the Pacific Ocean. The clear weather and sunny sky made the passengers of this liner more cheerful than usual. For days it had been clear sailing and everybody is having a great time.  
  
Ororo was in good spirits herself. For she, the weather goddess, couldn't hope for a better climate than this. The bright red sun casting its rays across her bare shoulders and her long white, almost translucent hair reflected the sun's hot waves. Leaning against the side of the Cortana, shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun in the waters, she could almost see the numerous tropical fishes that swam beside the luxury liner.  
  
*This place is so beautiful! I can't believe I never thought of traveling on a cruise ship before! Instead, I was worried about taking a leave of absence and leaving the team for two weeks. Maybe I should cut this vacation short, it's getting pretty lonesome out here by myself. I haven't been able to start a conversation with anyone since I boarded the ship. I really miss Jean, I could always count on having a relaxing conversation with her. *  
  
As Ororo's thoughts turned to Jean and the X-Men team. Near the far wall of the cabin behind Ororo, stood a distinct outline of a tall figure, and at the tip of its lips a cigar dangled dangerously near the corner of the mouth. In two strides the dark stranger loomed behind Ororo's slim form. And just as silently and quickly made his presence known to the woman in front of him.  
  
When the tangy scent of the tobacco barely reached Ororo's nose, she knew instinctively who the intruder was.  
  
Logan.  
  
Slowly turning around to face her fellow X-Men teammate, Ororo was quietly astonished that Logan was on the same ship as she was. Her mind wheeled with a million questions and assumptions.  
  
"What a surprise to see you here," Ororo stated politely. At the sound of her voice, Logan's lips curl into a smile.  
  
"Same here, darlin'," Logan replied.  
  
"Are you by any chance trying to search for your past by traveling down here in the South Pacific?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Maybe." Logan answered. "Maybe, I am just taking a break from it all."  
  
"Well I am here on vacation, taking time off from the team." Ororo replied back.  
  
"Haha! Right, a workaholic like you on vacation?!" Logan laughed incredulously. Dark eyes shining in merriment.  
  
"I am not a workaholic?!" Ororo exclaimed. Obviously she knew that Logan was teasing her, but it irked her nonetheless, because although she won't admit it herself, she was logging in too much time at the mansion. With her teaching history classes, her obligations as an X-Men leader and a mentor to some of her students and teammates, Ororo was handling a full plate back at home.  
  
"I have every intention to enjoy myself these two weeks and I am not going to allow you to ruin my vacationing time." Ororo replied with great effort to hide her annoyance. She turned and walked off in graceful strides towards her own cabin. Her long hair swaying in the sun.  
  
*We'll see about that* Logan smirked. 


	2. Storm

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. A/N: Sorry, that I didn't mention it previously, but I only used the original movie "Swept Away" basic plot outline to create my own story. It's not really a word for word story that only switches the characters. If people ever saw the movie, just don't accuse me of not following the plot and if there's really similarities in dialogue or all the little details, then it's purely coincidental.  
  
"Storm"  
  
The extravagant dinning area of the Cortana was fairly exquisite where picture perfect couples and patrons dine. Located near the far end of the cruise ship, diners could enjoy the breath taking view of the seas at night. Large windows lined on both sides of the restaurant whereas the bar encompassed the other end. The bar's opposite side opens out to the rear of the ship, where one could dine outside under a large canopy if the weather permits. The Amor, served as a peaceful setting for the numerous clienteles that wants to dine top of the class on the ship.  
  
*This is so embarrassing.*  
  
Dressed in a black, strapless silk dress that clung to her in the right places, which also emphasized Ororo's hair. Her hair, on the other hand, was tied up in a low pony secured in a rhinestone clip. A lone Ororo sat in a corner, next to a Monet painting of water lilies, struggled to read the strange words with all the extra punctuation accentuating each words on the dinner menu. French was never her forte, but it was a new experience after all. She called off the waiter each time he approaches her table. The young waiter thought the attractive woman was never planning to order at all and was only toying with him.  
  
Ororo was about to decide to leave the restaurant all together, when Logan strolled into the restaurant. Ororo nearly choked on her glass of water. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was Logan all right, but his evening ensemble was what made Ororo gasp in surprise.  
  
Wearing a midnight blue suit, a loose navy tie, and black patent leather shoes. Logan didn't look like his usual self, which was more often than not clad in only flannel shirts, jeans, and boots. His rugged face and wild messy hair contrasted intensely with his sharp suit. However, the contrast actually made him look more handsome and suave than usual. Obviously, every woman in the Amor had about the same reaction as Ororo, some were checking him out in the corner of their eyes, but mostly were blatantly staring at him.  
  
Eyes widened in surprise, Ororo thought she was seeing things.  
  
*Oh, goddess! This can't be happening! How dare he walked in here like he owns the place! My dinner plans are utterly ruined. Although he does look quite handsome, oh stop it, 'Ro, he's doing this to show off. I am sure he is suffocating in his outfit. *  
  
With the last thought in her mind, Ororo smirked to herself.  
  
*Damn, this is suffocating! * Logan thought anxiously. *I knew I shouldn't have wore this crazy contraption of a suit, 'Ro would probably laugh her head off. *  
  
As Logan pondered about leaving the restaurant, he caught Ororo's unmistakable hair near the back corner of the room. His eyes appraised Ororo's figure admiringly. His decision was made that instant.  
  
*So, she's here by herself. Well, there's no harm in dining with her tonight.* As Logan thought about this, he quickly ambled toward Ororo's table. Considering there was no one beside her, Logan slid into the seat across from Ororo.  
  
Observing Logan's actions with intense dislike, Ororo grated her teeth in anticipation of his usual flow of insensitive teasing. The first words that came out of Logan almost made Ororo toppled out of her chair.  
  
"You're looking very beautiful this evening," Logan stated. Hoping to acquire her good side tonight.  
  
Ororo scrutinized him with curiosity, wondering if this was the real Logan. Maybe she ought to check out if there's a panel in back of him. It could be a sick joke from one of the X-Men's enemies to send in a robot look alike of Logan just to see her reaction.  
  
Shaking her head slightly at her paranoid imagination. Ororo decided that Logan would pay for his disruption of her dinner.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked, teeth clenched tightly. "Do you even realize that I was having a perfectly nice evening without you within my sight and now here you are sitting in my table without my permission. And trying to compliment me."  
  
Ororo's tirade was abruptly cut off when she saw the waiter approaching the table again.  
  
"Does monsieur and mademoiselle would like to order now?" the waiter asked with a hint of impatience.  
  
*Oh great, someone just kill me now! Logan will find out that I don't understand a word on this horrendous menu!*  
  
Ororo grumbled in her mind. Her thoughts evidently revealed on her face. Logan was rather thinking of ordering the dinner special, which consists of sarde rose (red snapper) with a plate of huitre (oysters). Logan, being a Canadian has known French before, easily scanned through the menu deciding his eventual dinner. He promptly told the waiter his selections and was waiting for Ororo to order. Her sour expression made Logan wince. He thought her anger was directed at the manner that he didn't allow Ororo to order first. To compensate for his mistake, Logan came up with the idea to pay for the dinner himself.  
  
"Look, I don't need your cheap money, Logan." Ororo hissed in annoyance. "I just want you to leave me alone, is that too hard to comprehend?"  
  
Coupled with Ororo's embarrassment at her failure to read the menu and her irritation that Logan could swiftly order in French riled her even more. Logan, on the other hand, had enough of her cutting remarks. He was about to reply angrily at her belittling when he smelled Ororo.  
  
Fear.  
  
And embarrassment?!  
  
Logan couldn't imagine why Ororo was embarrassed, although he expected anger. Surprised with this truth, he instantly summed up the situation.  
  
Ororo couldn't read the menu.  
  
The waiter was getting more impatient every second and was content on leaving those two patrons alone, when Logan ordered the same dinner special for Ororo and a bottle of champagne. The waiter couldn't wait any longer, swiftly wrote down their orders and rapidly stalked away.  
  
Ororo quietly sighed with relief and wanted to thank Logan for his help, but she immediately caught herself.  
  
*This frustrating brute was on the verge of permanently ruining my vacation and I am getting ready to thank him?! Fat chance.*  
  
Logan watched Ororo's each fleeting facial expression with amusement. He never saw a woman with such a quick composure of their inner feelings and thoughts.  
  
"What are you staring at, Logan?" Ororo asked warily.  
  
"The most gorgeous person in this room." Logan stated frankly.  
  
Ororo flushed with embarrassment and pleasure, which made Logan grinned even more.  
  
*Maybe the rest of the night will end in peace. Maybe I might even be able to escort Ororo back to her room and have a nightcap.*  
  
BOOM!  
  
Logan's thoughts were promptly dashed, when the deafening sound invaded the room. He turned to the windows to see what was going on. The pelting rain answered his question. A tropical thunderstorm was raging in the South Pacific and the Cortana is right in the middle of it!  
  
Static pervaded the PA, but everyone heard the captain's message.  
  
There is a severe tropical thunderstorm outside, please, Everybody is to remain calm and stay where they are inside. if there are people outside on the ship decks. Please leave the danger zones immediately, where there might be huge waves flooding the area. hopefully this downpour will possibly cease and move to another area of the pacific. thank you for your cooperation.  
  
The message ended with an abrupt click that everyone was shocked at what was truly happening. Some tried to go back to their dinners, but most were hushed in the now deathly silent restaurant.  
  
Ororo's fear was reflected in Logan's eyes.  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
A blood-curdling scream filled the room. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was.  
  
Outside a young woman crashed on the deck when she slipped where the waves crashed relentlessly against the rails. The wet floor was too slippery to allow her to gain any traction to run to safety. The patrons in the restaurant gasp in horror at the helpless woman. This frightening scene was visible through the large windows.  
  
Without thinking, Logan ran to the door and opened the entrance to the outside. Logan hurriedly closed the door when he was out on the deck, but unfortunately the restaurant floor was already inundated with seawater.  
  
Logan tried to reach the victim, but with the pounding waves and his drenching clothes made him slow to reach the woman. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared from view of the restaurant.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. Tempest

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. Author's Note/Blab: Hey, Stormfan. Yikes! Well, I knew this was going to happen, but yeah, I thought some people might not like Ororo looking exasperated at not knowing how to read French. (We all like independent and intellectually strong women don't we? That's one reason I like Storm so much.) Don't worry, it's a continue evolving story. Just to say that, I love reading all the reviews, good, bad, and the awful, I don't mind. This is my first try at fanfic, especially X-Men, so hopefully everybody enjoyed it. It's the greatest compliment I could receive. Thanks y'all! Now, continue on with Swept Away...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tempest"  
  
  
  
Frozen in shock. Ororo couldn't believed what Logan just did and was beside herself with concern when she couldn't see Logan anymore through the glass windows.  
  
*Goddess! Where's Logan!? I must go out to see if he's alright. Maybe I could stop this typhoon myself.* A worried Ororo thought wildly.  
  
*No. Even if Logan is in serious danger, I must save him without tampering with Mother Nature.*  
  
Ororo quickly ran out of the restaurant in spite of the captain's warning of the danger on the decks. Some of the people in the Amor yelled at her to stop. Ororo refusing any warnings, tugged to open the door leading to the decks, the moment she stepped through the threshold, the heavy glass door slammed shut behind her.  
  
*It's now or never!* After stepping down the last few steps of the stairs leading up to the Amor, Ororo's blue eyes hastily scanned around the area, her hands grasping on the rail to keep from slipping on to the deck.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" Running and skidding towards Ororo was the same young woman that Logan was saving.  
  
"That man! He-e tried to save me, but he slid and fell over the ship! I couldn't see him in the waters...please go find him!" The woman's words struck Ororo with terror. She quickly led the woman up the stairs to the restaurant and told her to stay there while she searches for Logan.  
  
Groping for the railings, Ororo alas reached the side of the ship and looked down into the mass of black water swirling in heavy waves slashing against the large cruise ship.  
  
Logan was nowhere to be found!  
  
*Where are you Logan?!?! Please, just try to stay above the waters!*  
  
As the sudden thought of the sea, Ororo remembered that with Logan's heavy adamantium frame, he couldn't survive much longer in the waters. This horrifying thought left all her conscious reasoning's behind. Even if she's to risk her life to save him, she realized she would do it in an instant. The thought of losing Logan was enough to break her.  
  
Not thinking about her safety, Ororo knew what she had to do.  
  
With deliberate speed and agility, Ororo flipped over the rails and plunge into the sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I am really busy lately, so please forgive me. And don't worry about our fav hero and heroine! I won't do anything bad to them! (maybe..) Stay tuned next time! 


	4. Island

Disclaimer: Same as before. Also if anyone wants to archive my story, it's fine by me. But please do ask me for permission. And I would like to know where my story is going to be. Author's Blab: Thanks for all the reviews! I would like to clear things up about Ororo's character due to some questions about her in the story. I never really read any of the comics from X-Men, I sometimes read them, but I usually don't have the availability to read them. My version of 'Ro (and also other characters of X-Men) comes from my perceptions about 'Ro's personality through cartoons or other fan fics I have read before. These aren't great "resources" but it's all I got. But hopefully the 'Ro in this story is not too different, but then again diversity creates individuality. Without further ado, continue on with "Swept Away"!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Island"  
  
  
  
*LOGAN!??!*  
  
*Where could he be!?*  
  
*He did such a foolish thing!!!*  
  
*I want to kill him for doing this to me!*  
  
*I can't believe I just jumped off the ship for him!*  
  
Ororo's thoughts wildly swirled around in her mind.  
  
The freezing waters took her breath away. While she's trying to ignore the stinging pain of the pelting rain and crashing waves against her, Ororo squinted through the waters to search for Logan.  
  
*This is useless! I am going to be swept by the waves further away if I stay in the waters too long.*  
  
Focusing on her powers, Ororo managed to use the energy from the typhoon to ride on the raging winds to lift herself out of the sea. Now, she could see over the seas to find Logan more rapidly. However, the downpour refuses to let up.  
  
*Oh Goddess, I am so tired........*  
  
Ororo's own energy is starting to wane from her. She could not keep this up if she's going to look for Logan any longer.  
  
She barely finished her thought, when she sighted a silver light glinting off a sharp blade.  
  
*Oh Goddess!*  
  
Logan's adamantium claws were drawn out. Both pair of hands was tearing through the air to grab any possible object, unfortunately, the rain was the only cruel mockery of Logan's impediment.  
  
As quickly as her diminishing energy allowed her to drift over to Logan's flailing arms, Ororo gasp at what she saw.  
  
Logan's face was pale and his eyes....for the first time since Ororo met him, Logan's dark eyes showed signs of intense fear.  
  
When he saw Ororo's figure above him, relief overwhelmed Logan. He couldn't continue to struggle in the waters. His strength had been completely worn out.  
  
*'Ro, you're here....*  
  
Logan unexpectedly sank beneath the sea.  
  
*Please! Logan don't! Just hold on!* Ororo tried to call out, but it's futile. Instead, Ororo dove into the rumbling waters to rescue Logan from his soon to be watery grave.  
  
  
  
Through out the night the typhoon persisted relentlessly..........there's completely no sign of the two X-Men teammates ever been in the sea. Thundering waves drifted the two castaways further and further away from the Cortana's original course.  
  
Ororo woke up to find herself alone on a sandy beach filled with thick vegetation with the midday sun reflecting off of the turquoise blue waters. The warm surf casually graze over her long legs.  
  
*An island...I've been swept onto an island.*  
  
Ororo's exhausted mind couldn't carry on any more thoughts, she swiftly slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well? Whaddya guys think? Good, bad, awful? Please review! Btw, thanks to all the readers who currently check back to read this story. I look forward to reading your reviews. 


	5. Lost and Free

Disclaimer: Same as before. A/N: Sorry for being so long away from posting my story. But real life stuff intervenes such as being a senior in high school means being ultra- busy, hopefully I can finish this story without any more prolonged interruptions. Then again writer's block can strike in one out of three fan fic writers. J/k!  
  
"Lost and Free"  
  
  
  
The sound of thunder rumbles continuously. Its far-reaching crashes engulf the usual strong-willed Logan.  
  
  
  
*Ugghhhhhhhh........my head.* Logan groaned as he struggled to adjust his eyes against the noon sun of the South Pacific. Besides the scrapes and bruises he sustained when he fell from the ship, Logan suffered a concussion to his head. There was blood which trickles down from his head wound. However, Logan, immediately forgotten about his injuries, hastily stood up to make out his surroundings.  
  
The lush foliage of the island surrounded the feral man. The peaceful locale seems to be able to calm Logan down.  
  
Nonetheless, he's more worried about Ororo. When Logan saw the weather goddess looming above him during the typhoon, he couldn't believe she would fly out and try to rescue him. He thought she would be too angry to even care about his well being.  
  
"Ororo!" Logan shouted as he ran toward inland. A sudden flurry of birds burst out of the trees.  
  
An hour later......  
  
*Where is she???!!!!!* Logan's frustration grew into anger as it slowly well up in his entire being. *Why should I find her anyways???!!!!! She's the weather goddess herself! I bet she's having the time of her life back on the ship by now.*  
  
Nonetheless, Logan was concerned about his fellow teammate, Ororo is still his friend. He can never abandon her willingly although he love teasing her and see her uncomfortable under his gazes, Logan cannot imagine his life without the young goddess at his side.  
  
The hours went by as Logan searched through the dense vegetation, he encountered numerous wildlife such as the vibrant colors of large tropical flowers he had never seen before. Monkeys screech and chatter all around him, birds such as toucans and parrots flutter their wings, and the sway of the large palms in the ocean breeze. The sounds of the island, the natural music overwhelmed his senses to a whole new world.  
  
The warm climate is in contrast to the usual ice and wintry environment Logan always surrounds himself in. Whether it is Canada or New York, the cold outside is what kept Logan cold inside and unfeeling. He can just blend into the background and be unnoticeable.  
  
This tiny island in the South Pacific had done what Logan feared the most. Logan had never felt this way before. He is usually in control, but the sensation of being free ignites his imagination. It opened his senses to new tastes and smells and sounds......his entire being feels almost at home. Desire coursed through his body, the urge to run to the highest peak of the hills and shout out to the world. He's the master of his domain. A shiver ran down his spine, not out of cold, but out of exhilaration.  
  
As night nears Logan had reached the other side of the tiny island. By the guidance of the moonlight, Logan saw the figure of a woman on the beach while the tides slowly build as each wave became bigger than the last, almost sweeping her entire form.  
  
"Ororo!" Logan choked out a cry. His imagination went into overdrive at the possible injuries that the weather goddess might sustain.  
  
Lying on her back, pale and lifeless, her face showed no sign of wounds, although her skin is deathly chilled.  
  
Exhaustion must have overtaken her, she's in a deep sleep and the coldness hadn't helped her condition.  
  
Without anymore delay, Logan gingerly picked Ororo up from the sand and walked inland toward the waterfall where he had saw earlier on his trek.  
  
Laying her down on a downy patch of grass, he quickly surveyed the vicinity of the waterfall, which it flows into a lagoon, for any threats toward their safety. Logan actions are distinctively like the wolf guarding his mate as without thought.  
  
Taking off his tattered suit jacket, Logan laid it over Ororo's body to keep her warm as the nights can be just as cold when the winds decided to take their course on the island.  
  
After gathering dry wood and starting a small fire, Logan looked over Ororo's still form. He wondered how a woman such as Ororo could make him uncomfortable with only a glance.  
  
He had never felt this way with Jean before. He can always count on Jean to deny his flirtations and act coy around him. Jean was his "safety zone". Like players with scripts, Jean's actions and his were played out carefully in mind. With Ororo, Logan is in a new territory. Her actions bewildered and amused him, Logan had to stop himself from becoming too involved in a relationship he can't handle. His control is what keeps him having the upper hand in situations. Whether with relationships or his life, Logan always knew the consequences that come with the actions. His teasing was just another barrier to keep himself from being too close to Ororo.  
  
In a short while, his tired mind urged him to go to sleep, Logan was unable to keep himself from drifting off. He slowly laid down his body next to Ororo's, beside the bank of the lagoon. The rushing sounds of the waterfall lulled him to sleep.  
  
While the two reluctant castaways dreamed in their slumber, the island's own music continued on till dawn.  
  
  
  
I could climb the highest mountains I could sail the seven seas I could travel the world I could leave behind my cares I could just disappear.........  
  
But as soon as I see your silhouette The rounded river I could swim in it But as soon as I see your eyes The sapphire oceans I could drown in them But as soon as I see your silky strands The white waterfall I could leap into them But as soon as I see your face The chocolate blush I could kiss upon them forever  
  
  
  
Thepretender1031 c 2002  
  
*So what do y'all think? I know so far I have written "short chapters" but I promise there's juicy stuff coming up. This is still a little hint at the change both Logan and Ororo would go through on the island. I hope I can update sooner, but depends on how well I receive the reviews. Hehe.....evil, I know. ;-P 


	6. Tension

"Tension"  
  
  
  
"Double, double toil and trouble. Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." --- Shakespeare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.........no....NO!!!!!!!" Ororo cried out of sheer terror in her sleep as the nightmare continued in her head.  
  
Logan jerked out of his slumber in time to see Ororo's distress.  
  
"'Ro it's okay, shhhhhh.....shhhhhh....I am right here." Logan gently tugged her out of her frightening dream. His voice provided a comfort to her mind. Unknowingly, Ororo drifted off to sleep again. The nightmare had gone away for the time being.  
  
Logan's eyes languidly traced over Ororo's curves. Sleep had evaded him for the moment as he wondered in amazement that while they were sleeping, Ororo lay cradled in his arms. Her hands splayed against his chest as he unconsciously caressed her long hair.  
  
A slight sniff in the air told him that dawn is just over the horizon. Logan knew he might as well get up because he can't sleep anymore. A rumbling of his stomach let him know that they haven't eaten since the storm. Who knew how long they have been adrift at sea. Although the scene of Ororo lying vulnerable by the lagoon concerned him, Logan knew that she's safe. No other wildlife dangerous enough would attack her except maybe the monkeys that are starting to screech in the early light. With that last thought in mind Logan gave a small chuckle and started towards the beach.  
  
*So warm.....so soft...*  
  
"Whooaat?" Ororo quickly got up in a sitting position. The comfort of someone's voice was gone replaced by the gentle warm air whooshing in her ear. She distinctively remember that someone was with her while she cried out of fear that her nightmare would consume her and she would never escape out of it. Also the snug hold on her body was loosened and then disappeared so quickly that Ororo almost believe that it was all in her imagination. She thanked the Goddess for keeping her safe all this time.  
  
Scanning the area around the lagoon she realized that she is in a foreign place she had never seen before. Her heart pangs struck her, at the thought of not being able to get back on the ship and go home. Her thoughts rapidly drifted to Logan.  
  
"He must have been back at the ship right now! I bet it was all a joke on me concocted by him to have that woman set me up." Ororo grumpily contemplated her situation by herself alone on the island. However, a tiny fear crept into her mind. Logan was her teammate and friend. She couldn't desert him even if she wanted to. His teasing sometimes got to her and she felt that all he could see in her was only a workaholic and a leader of the X-Men. Ororo hated the feeling of jealousy that washes over her whenever Logan looked at Jean. His sensuous lips would curled into a low smile and spoke softly into Jean's ear. Whatever it was, it made Jean blush and laugh. On the other hand, Ororo just faded into the background.  
  
*Whatever, he can survive by himself on his own. He's Wolverine with the healing component for goodness sakes!!!*  
  
Ororo stood up and walked over to the bank of the lagoon to wash off the sand that had accumulated on her skin.  
  
A browbeaten face gazed back at her on the surface of the water. Her usual silky hair was tangled in large knots and the evening dress was torn on one side where it stopped right above her thigh. Sand and dirt clung on the corner of her eyes and cheeks.  
  
"Goddess, I looked like I have been trampled over by a truck!" Ororo exclaimed at her image.  
  
Looking up to see the waterfall rushing down a cliff she decided to wash herself clean by the end of the waterfall instead. Climbing up on a slab of rock she reached the side where the fall is less intense. Taking off her dress Ororo leisurely cleansed her body of the grime. The cool water soothed her nerves while the wildlife perked up with interest. It seems that an element of Mother Nature had decided to immerse herself in the surrounding atmosphere. Like the Goddess she is, the beauty of the island seemed to transform itself. Tropical birds had ceased their squawking and instead a melody of chirping had replaced the offending sounds. Monkeys had stopped their screeching and a low hush pervaded. All eyes of every animal turned to glimpse at the Goddess in her natural environment.  
  
At about this time Logan returned to the lagoon bearing two large clams in one hand and a bunch of bananas and wild berries in the other. Barely brushing past the leaves away from his face, Logan stood stock still in wonder. The scene before his eyes took his breath away. At the same time, he felt slightly embarrassed by his own presence. Logan felt he had intruded upon a sacred sanctuary.  
  
*She's beautiful....no she's beyond beautiful...a true Goddess...her smooth hair.....taut stomach....* Logan's coherent thoughts had stopped at about the same time Ororo turned around to see the supposed intruder. Her nude body was the embodiment of all the marble statues the Greek were trying to achieve of the perfect ideal. The Venus de Milo doesn't even come close.  
  
A loud gasp escaped Ororo's throat, her self-consciousness returned making her shy away under the falls. Logan couldn't see more than a blurry form. Groaning inwardly at his callous stare, he turned back toward the trees near the bank of the lagoon. A few minutes later a dressed Ororo in her frayed gown step out and Logan returned with more fruit than they can possibly eat in a day.  
  
"I see that you are fine and no physical harm I presume?" Ororo's prudish form had returned.  
  
"Yeah. You alright 'Ro?" Logan asked. He flinched the moment Ororo's back straightened and her voice carried on with care and selection. She assumed her facade of detachment in mere seconds. However, her blushing cheeks gave herself away to the attentive Logan.  
  
"You want breakfast? I gathered some bananas, mangoes, and wild berries of sorts." Logan gestured towards the fruit on a large palm leaf at their feet.  
  
"I am fine. I just need to stretch my legs a little. Would you excuse me?" Ororo replied without a glance at the breakfast laid out before her.  
  
"Suit yourself but if you admit that you are hungry later on don't ask me to help you. Because I would finish all of it." Logan snidely remarked. Her cold reply just crossed the line with him.  
  
"Self-fish pig." Ororo calmly stated as a matter of fact which irritated Logan even more.  
  
She turned around and strode off toward the forest barefooted. Since they were in the sea their evening clothes had been turned into rags and even their shoes had been lost in the tossing seas. Two distinguished diners of the Amor wound up in the middle of an unknown island with their shabby dress is quite hilarious. Then again the tension between Ororo and Logan broke the peace on the isle. Even the animals could sense it. There's trouble brewing. A small signal could set it off. Unfortunately, neither Ororo nor Logan knew it's about to happen.  
  
Underneath it all, there's more to their behaviors than meets the eye. Ororo was angry that Logan's near death experience drove her to commit an irrational act by saving him without her own regards. She's usually composed but at the sight of Logan she forgot to rein in her emotions. She hated that Logan could make her feel this way. Logan on the other hand, thought that Ororo's attitude was an impersonal remark of a stranger. He couldn't understand why he could be attracted to a woman like Ororo. A certain quality about her that Logan couldn't quite place, he hated Ororo for making him feel that way.  
  
The splendor of the tropical island set Ororo at ease on her way towards the beach. A gentle breeze had started again and the playful fingers of the wind brushed Ororo's platinum hair around her face. A small parrot with red and yellow feathers had landed on her shoulder to Ororo's surprise. Pecking on a small nut the bird seemed at ease on its temporary perch. Relaxing under the glittering sun Ororo cooed and petted the parrot until it got restless and flew away into the forest.  
  
Disappointed at the bird's absence Ororo continued onward where she had seen the mountains loomed before her. Smiling brightly at the thought of enjoying herself in this paradise of Mother Nature's magnificence Ororo whistled softly while hiking towards the tall mountains.  
  
*This island must have been created by a volcanic eruption thousands of years ago. Similar like the Galapagos there are some unusual looking animals but nonetheless this place is exquisite. It's surprising to realize that a horrible tempest could lead us to this hidden paradise.*  
  
A little out of breath Ororo become conscious that she was on top of a larger cliff than the waterfall before. A sheer drop into the sea on one side and overlooking the island on the other sent rolling shivers into her spine. Ororo could just make out in the distance the small form of Logan in the lagoon.  
  
*Probably eating all the food so I couldn't have any. Well he could just stuff himself rotten for all I care....Oh I didn't mean that....He's kind and thoughtful and caring.....Oh Goddess I didn't just say that! Logan is self-fish, brutish, arrogant, and that all-knowing smirk of his drives me crazy?!! I can't be sensible without him making a mean comment about my detached nature. I can't be a little uncaring and unruly without him criticizing me about being the leader of the X-Men to act a precise way. I can never satisfy his view about me! Hiding in the background was the only way to avoid him and yet I want to be noticed. Like Jean. She's the quintessential beauty of the mansion. I.....I am just someone else.........*  
  
Giving a quiet sigh Ororo turned to head back to the lagoon. She stopped short to bend down and kiss the dry ground with reverence. With a backward glance to remember the place as her sanctuary, Ororo slowly trudged down the pathway.  
  
By the time she had reached the lagoon, Logan was nowhere to be found. However, a few bananas and mangoes were left of Logan's breakfast. Feeling her hunger sharply then it was before Ororo carefully peeled the mangoes and sucked on its sweet juice. The tangy flavor filled her entire mouth.  
  
*Wow! These are really good. I could live on this forever! Mangoes are hard to come by in New York, those that are available aren't as tasty as these. It's no wonder Logan won't let me have some.* Ororo thought as she chewed happily on her new treat.  
  
"Glad you could join me." Logan said emerged behind Ororo's back. "I thought you were gone for sure, Weather Goddess."  
  
"I don't have any intention of leaving here, Logan." Ororo stated icily. "I grew fond of this lagoon besides I am sure you enjoyed the peep show earlier while I was bathing."  
  
A grin appeared on Logan's countenance.  
  
"Sure did, darlin'." Logan laughed.  
  
Turning around to face him Ororo glowered at his laughing smile.  
  
"I don't have time for this Logan. I need to know if we can leave this island as soon as possible. You know what, I've changed my mind if there's any way to be as far away from you. I will be the first on the idea." Ororo replied angrily.  
  
"You don't mean that." Logan declared.  
  
"I just did." Ororo hotly answered.  
  
Grabbing her roughly on the arm Logan swung Ororo to him. Grasping her shoulders tightly, Logan pressed her body against him.  
  
"I've had enough of this 'Ro. I don't take insults kindly. You either tell me what's going on in your head or I will........."  
  
"Or you will what?" Ororo countered.  
  
Without another word the battle began.  
  
Logan's mouth started kissing her vehemently on her lips. At first Ororo refused the forced entry, however his tongue pushed until she relented. A hot and passionate kiss erupted.  
  
A distant rumble of thunder forewarned its presence. The sudden change in the winds brought the drizzle it carried. Soaking the struggling couple in mid-battle. The pitter-patter sound of falling water drowned out the groans and hisses. The island animals scattered in the direction of their shelters. The weather had break out in fury under the tension.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^Well? Who had expected that to happen?!?! I know this is totally different from what I wrote before but it took a lot outta me. Its physically exhausting. Seems like the characters themselves took control and came alive. Hopefully you guys will like it or......not. So reviews please??? Btw, thanks y'all readers who had reviewed and liked my story. I can never do these chapters without you guys. xoxo, tp1031 


	7. Change

"Change"  
  
Pushing each other away at the same time, both gasped for needed breath.  
  
Just as fast as the kiss ended, the rain gradually ceased its downpour. The dim afternoon light slowly filtered through the clouds.  
  
"What was that for?!" Both Ororo and Logan asked in unison.  
  
"How should I know?" Logan responded at the same time as Ororo said, "Don't ask me?!"  
  
"You are so annoying!" Ororo stomped off.  
  
"'Ro wait!" Ororo turned to look at Logan when he called.  
  
"Never mind." Logan replied after seeing Ororo's impatient expression.  
  
Turning back without another word, Ororo escaped to her cliff sanctuary.  
  
Without Ororo's notice, Logan admired her glistening back, in which the droplets of water ran down her neck, arms, thighs, and her calves. Giving a lusty soft growl Logan couldn't help but let out.  
  
Whirling her head around from the affecting sound, Ororo was slightly embarrassed and mad at Logan's outburst. Then quickly turned and instead ran in the direction of the mountains and cliffs.  
  
"Stupid......stupid........stupid." Logan growled at his own thoughtlessness.  
  
Giving a sigh, he turned to see Ororo's up hill trek toward an unknown destination to him.  
  
"A paradox. An enigma. Obnoxious. Insolent. And sexy as hell." Logan unexpectedly exclaimed the last part in despair. Knowing that he will always be attracted to her no matter how she treated him, because deep down inside even though Ororo would not admit it, Logan knew that Ororo is attracted to him too. He can wait. He can wait for the perfect chance when she would turn around and profess her love for him.  
  
"Yeah right Logan, in your dreams." Logan retorted to his wandering thoughts.  
  
"Oh Goddess why did he have to do that?" Ororo questioned the foliage around her.  
  
"Am I only an object of Logan's temporary lust?" Ororo asked as she continued on her hike.  
  
Giving no answer in return, the nature around her continued on its cycle. There were the usual parrots, which were searching for perches and monkeys shrieking for each other's food. Seeing that they weren't any help in finding the answers she needed, Ororo sighed and headed once more to her refuge.  
  
Sitting down cross-legged on the dirt ground facing the ocean, the winds around her started to pick up and whipped her long hair around her face, made a mask of her expression. Ororo contemplated her current situation and her thoughts drifted.  
  
*I see you staring at me.......look at me with pretense.....I feel alone.  
  
How can I be different? How can I be the same? How can I be noticed? Loved? Your eyes me make me afraid....Can they see my loneliness? Can they see my need for a friend, a mentor, a lover? Can they see through my disguises? Can they see my battered mind? Can they see my broken soul? Or do they see......... A lovely woman with a cool smile. A woman with a calm manner. A woman with a detached friendliness. A woman with a steady command. A woman that doesn't understand failure and how it feels. A woman that have no care for people such as Logan. LOGAN.........................*  
  
At the mention of Logan in her mind, Ororo broke down in tears. A sad and sarcastic laugh erupted.  
  
"'Ro?" A quite question came out of nowhere startled Ororo.  
  
In two strides, Logan stooped down to see Ororo's face. A blank countenance greeted him.  
  
"I'm....." Logan started to say when Ororo cut him off.  
  
"No need to apologize, Logan. I am sure you have no idea that you have just intruded on my sanctuary. I guess on this island I will never have a peace of mind with you around." Ororo wearily stated without much menace.  
  
She stood up suddenly, left her place on the ground, and never look back.  
  
Ororo hadn't visit her place of haven since.  
  
After making a small fire and taking the prepared oysters and clams to roast over, Logan looked up to see Ororo from across the fire.  
  
Her usual icy blue eyes seem to glow in the fire. A tremble coursed through Ororo's body from Logan's smoldering stare. At first she tried to ignore the gaze but she couldn't help but squirm and grew restless throughout their enforced silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Ro." Logan murmured in acquiescence, hoping to apologize for the previous intrusion.  
  
"Logan, don't be. I don't need your apology. I really don't care anymore. You can see me as some sort of an sex object since obviously Jean is not here. Just don't pretend that you have to care or feel sorry. I am tired of it." Ro wearily.  
  
Staring at Ororo's misunderstanding of his intentions, Logan couldn't help but berate himself for his actions throughout the past few days.  
  
"No 'Ro you got it all wrong! I......I really meant....." Logan was suddenly at lost for words. Struggling for the right words to prevent more misunderstanding, Logan realized he doesn't know how to convey his true feelings for Ororo. Usually he could say anything he wants whenever he wants and no regrets comes from his mind. Then again being around Ororo had brought about many changes for Logan including being more sensitive to his word choice.  
  
"Oh?!" Ororo asked with her eyebrows raised high in disbelief.  
  
"Whenever you're around Jean you had this predatory look on you. Whenever you're around her, you love to just touch her. Anywhere. Whenever you see her, you must make a comment of your own. A leer or two if you just can't control yourself. Your eyes would almost literally bulge because she just happens to be in the same room. And....and..." Running out of words to say Ororo's face was red from her sudden outburst.  
  
In a rush Ororo had revealed what she had always observed between Logan and Jean. In embarrassment Ororo realized that this outburst made her seem like a jealous girlfriend. She couldn't believe herself, a woman in her position, could even said that. Looking away from Logan's dark eyes Ororo wished she could be somewhere else instead of on this secluded island.  
  
"'Ro, you jealous?" Logan asked incredulously at her revelation.  
  
"Yes! I mean no! Ughhhhahhhhhh....." Shifting around to make herself more comfortable, Ororo felt that everything seemed to close in on her. A sudden fear of claustrophobia gripped her mind, but her heart brushed it away as an excuse to escape from Logan's company.  
  
"'Ro? Do you even know why I was on the same cruise ship with you in the first place?" Logan asked quietly.  
  
"No." Ororo couldn't help but wonder at Logan's mysterious question. Her curiosity was piqued.  
  
"I wanted to come with you because I was worried for your safety. You may be on vacation but that doesn't mean that our enemies will allow you to have a peaceful trip. And no, Xavier had no idea of my coming with you. I came out of my own free will. I followed you because.....because I.....I cared about you." At the last sentence Logan seemed to waver and his voice grew soft.  
  
"Besides I need a vacation too." Logan added to inject some lightness into this unexpected seriousness of their conversation. He looked up to see Ororo coming over towards him.  
  
Lowering her lips Ororo chastely kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, my friend." A faint whisper followed.  
  
Ororo left the provisional campsite near the waterfalls and wandered towards the dark parts of the forest.  
  
Snapping out of his trance by Ororo's kiss, Logan was late in stopping Ororo from entering the forest.  
  
Then a thought dawned on him.  
  
".....my friend..."  
  
*She still thinks I am only a friend. No! No! NO!*  
  
"'RO!!!"  
  
Cursing under his breath. Logan tried in vain to find Ororo in the dark moon less night.  
  
*I just have to find her.*  
  
Closing his eyes. He concentrated. In spite of Ororo's unique smell. The tropical island had its own various smells that Logan must distinguish from. On the first day on the island these wildlife smells almost drove him violently. It was tempting to unleash his animalistic side but Logan managed to control it however difficult.  
  
*Earthy. Wet. Warm.......Vanilla......*  
  
Logan could literally follow Ororo's smell blindly around the trees, rocks, and fallen branches.  
  
*Sweet. Vanilla. Sweat. Vanilla. Salty. Tears. TEARS.......*  
  
Snapping open his eyes, Logan turned around a large palm and grabbed hold of Ororo's waist now in front of him. A tear-streaked face greeted his eyes. Using the pads of his thumbs Logan tried in vain to wipe away those heart-wrenching tears that flowed continuously from Ororo's blue orbs.  
  
Grasping her in a tight hug. Logan couldn't help but breathe in all the scent that made up of Ororo's own distinctive smell.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ororo asked in confusion.  
  
"Because in case you didn't notice 'Ro I am already in love with you." Logan replied gruffly, still hoping to hide his emotions back or else he would burst into tears, which would be too embarrassing to compare.  
  
"No. You only want me because Jean's not here with you. But I understand if you can never love me as you would love Jean." It was all Ororo could say before more tears stopped her words.  
  
"Then how could I do this?" Logan replied in earnest to refute Ororo's statement by tenderly pressing her lips to his.  
  
His own rough hands moving without accord to touch gently on her thighs.  
  
A moan escaped from Ororo's lips. She looked up to see Logan chuckling at her response.  
  
All Ororo could see were Logan's dark eyes almost turning black. She had never seen such shade. It wasn't even black. More like cool dark velvet that seemed to hypnotize her whole body.  
  
Without Ororo realizing Logan's hands tore her dress away.  
  
"Logan! That's my only.....urrrmmmmm." Kissing Ororo was all Logan could think of to prevent her from being mad.  
  
But Logan had it coming. Ororo in only a few fleeting motions had Logan in his birthday suit.  
  
Almost yelping in surprise, Logan saw Ororo smiling mischievously at her handiwork.  
  
"I'll make you scream my name." Logan growled in warning.  
  
"You just try." Ororo taunted in challenge.  
  
Tugging her down with him on the downy wet grass, Logan did.  
  
He made love to her.  
  
Over and over again. Each time her screams grew louder and sharper than before. A soft rumbling thundered overhead, but it was not a threat. The rain had stopped a long time ago and it won't start again unless the weather goddess says so. Besides she was busy at the moment.  
  
In the most peculiar way the animals were rejoicing this special union between these two individuals. Beautiful melodies of bird songs filled the night air. Monkeys chattered about the trees but not a note of offending sound came from them. The night was filled with rumbling growls and sharp keens mixed together with an assortment of the wildlife sounds from the parrots laughing in their extraordinary way to the tropical snakes hissing in harmony.  
  
The tide continued to slap in languid waves, the waterfall continued on its downward rush of water, and the lagoon flow peacefully in its solitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^Who wouldn't want to be 'Ro at this moment? Oh I know! Reviews! I need to know what you guys think of this particular chapter! Suggestions! Praises! Flames! (Well not so much flames as praises. Keeps the muse happy.) Ciao, tp1031 


End file.
